


Tasting the Rainbow

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, bottom!Kagami, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all love Kagami, and use their bodies to prove it. 5,600 words of GoM x Kagami ganbang porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> My arm was twisted to do this fic by my twitter friends. You pervs know who you are.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING: Offensive language (slut, bitch, retard, etc), raunchiness. If that bothers you, don't read.

Kuroko always goes first.They allow him the privilege because, as much as they love Kagami, they adore Kuroko, too.

However, there  _are_  nights when one or more of them are inside Kagami at the same time, while another uses his mouth, two more fuck his fists and the rest kneel over him, jogging their own cocks until they all find their release, dousing his ass and torso and face with cum.

Kise took a picture of him one time like that, with his body wearing their seed, his eyes vacant with his own pleasure, semen and saliva leaking out of both corners of his mouth. Naturally they all got copies.

Tonight, however, they’re going one at a time.

Since he’s the first, Kuroko gets to take his time, though Aomine is ever in the background, cursing and urging Kuroko to “get on with it for fuck’s sake” while he palms his own cock with long, slow strokes.

Kuroko ignores him, something he’s become quite good at, and plays Kagami’s body like the finest violin, strong, pale fingers clamping down on his nipples.

“Does this feel good, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks, licking a long, scorching line up the side of Kagami’s throat, ending up at one soft, sensitive ear. His breath whispers over the vulnerable shell. “Does playing with your nipples make your cock hard?”

For someone who doesn’t talk much in normal surroundings, he’s surprisingly chatty in bed because he knows just how hot it makes Kagami when he hears Kuroko’s soft, polite voice murmur such obscene, lewd things.

Kagami arches, whimpering. Either from the pleasurable sting on his chest or Kuroko’s words or both. Kuroko looks down, sees the thick erection between Kagami’s thighs, watches cream begin to seep and dribble from the tip, and he smiles.

Someone nearby swallows hard. It’s Kise. He leans forward, fingers reaching for Kagami’s dick, but Kuroko slaps his hand away.

“It’s not your turn yet, Kise-kun.”

Pouting, Kise sits back, but his glittering, golden eyes continue to feverishly watch the action in front of him. He doesn’t masturbate like Aomine, but there is a well-pronounced bulge in the front of his pants he hasn't taken off yet.

Turning his attention back to Kagami, Kuroko twists the stiff peaks under his hands, flicking and tormenting them. Kagami’s body leaps up in need, a long, voluptuous moan almost purring up from his chest at the combined pleasure-pain Kuroko is giving him. His muscles stir and bunch, glistening with sweat.

Besides Kise and Aomine, there are three other observers in the room, and they survey the hedonistic display with burning eyes, dry mouths, and pounding hearts.

Not giving the other men a second glance, Kuroko squeezes Kagami’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

“Ever since I saw you naked in the locker room today I have wanted to touch your nipples, Kagami-kun.”  He rolls the pointed nubs roughly. “With my fingers, my mouth,” he presses his nails into the quivering points, “with my cock.”

Kagami moans again, jerking at that last word, pressing his chest into Kuroko’s hands.

“You like that, don’t you? You want me to fuck your nipples, rub my cock over them, between them. Isn’t that right, Kagami-kun?”

Other than sounding a little huskier, Kuroko’s voice remains the same as always and another, desperate sound slips from Kagami’s mouth. He’s panting, crimson eyes glazed with need. Kuroko thinks he looks absolutely beautiful and wants to make him even lovelier.

Lowering his head, he replaces his hands with his mouth, lapping one nipple with his tongue. Kagami shivers at the contact.

“So sweet, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispers against his skin, watching the pink disc pull hard and tight.

After a few more delicate licks, he takes the nipple completely into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. Kagami’s cock bobs hungrily with the movement, more cream drooling out.

Curling his tongue around the rigid point, Kuroko draws it to his teeth, biting and raking it with alternating gentle and rough nips, turning the pink flesh red and raw.

“ _Kuroko_ ,” Kagami rasps his name, hands twisting in the sheets under him, legs moving restlessly.

His ragged breath fills the air, but Kuroko continues the sweet torture, switching to his other nipple. Dizzy, overwhelming, dark pleasure spikes throughout his body. He can feel the other eyes on him, hear the rustling sound of Aomine masturbating, and the shame of it only serves to intensify his excitement.

Raising his head, Kuroko blows lightly over Kagami’s damp, inflamed flesh, causing the bigger man to buck against him.

“You want it, don’t you, Kagami-kun? Want to be fucked, wrecked.”

Kagami can’t deny it. From that initial moment when the men known as the Generation of Miracles had cornered him, stripped him, took him in every way possible, he’s wanted and craved and desperately needed them to mess him up, just like this.

He nods, licking his lips. Kuroko gives him a praising smile before throwing one leg over him to straddle his chest.

“I’m going to fuck your nipples now, Kagami-kun, and then I’m going to fuck your mouth.”

Eyes helplessly dilated with arousal, Kagami watches Kuroko palm the long, pale shaft of his cock. The curls at the base are lighter than the silky strands on Kuroko’s head and Kagami wants to run his fingers over them but at that moment Kuroko grabs the bottle of lube off the bed and pours it all over Kagami’s chest.

It’s cold and smells of strawberries. Kagami knows from experience it tastes like it, too. Tossing the bottle away, Kuroko takes his sex and slowly outlines the edge of Kagami’s nipple with it. He’s started to trickle pre-cum, too, and the sticky residue mixes with the lube. Moaning softly, Kuroko teases back and forth, the velvet head of his arousal puckering Kagami’s nipple each time it drags across.

The slick lube quickly warms due to Kagami’s body heat and Kuroko’s movements. The scent of strawberries grows stronger. After sliding his cock over Kagami’s other nipple, Kuroko centers himself in the middle of Kagami’s chest. Grabbing Kagami’s pecs, Kuroko pushes the sleek muscles together. Well, he tries to, but Kagami’s hard chest is too toned to move much. Still, he makes a space for himself in the pool of lube between Kagami’s nipples and he starts to ride.

Bending over, Kuroko rolls his hips languidly. Sky-blue eyes capture Kagami’s, holding him in place while that small body fucks his chest. Kuroko’s cock bumps Kagami’s chin with each forward motion, leaving traces of fluid there, too. Saliva wells up in his mouth.

Kuroko seems to understand. Without stopping his thrusts, he kisses Kagami. Wet and hot and wild, their tongues tangle in a messy embrace. Kagami groans into Kuroko’s mouth, the sound mingling with their loud slurps. As it goes on and on, drool collects at the corner of Kagami’s lips and overflows, sliding down his cheek.

Easing up, Kuroko rubs his finger in the saliva, bringing it to his slippery dick. From far away, Kagami can hear someone, he’s pretty sure it’s Aomine, curse long and loud, but his entire focus is on Kuroko.

“I’m going to take your mouth now, Kagami-kun,” the shorter man declares quietly, his formerly pale body flushed with desire.

Inching up between Kagami’s sternum and collarbone, Kuroko settles back down and guides his shaft to Kagami’s lips. Without hesitation, Kagami opens his mouth. His tongue peaks out, licking away every bit of pre-cum and strawberry lube, enjoying the sweet and bitter flavors.

On a sigh, Kuroko slides all the way in, planting his knees next to Kagami’s shoulders. Wrapping his fingers around the headboard above Kagami’s head, he starts thrusting.

It’s hard to suck with Kuroko plunging like that, but Kagami tries. His hands find Kuroko’s hips as he relaxes his throat, allowing the velvety column to bump the very edges of his gag reflex. Kuroko fucks his mouth hard, hard enough to almost hurt but not quite, just the way they both like it.

A guttural moan vibrates around Kuroko’s dick and he shudders. Kagami’s own hips start to sway, his neglected cock crying out for release. Kuroko pumps faster, forcing Kagami’s cheek to bulge out each time his erection pushes back in.

“Good, so good, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko pants, “you look so good with my cock in your mouth, feel so good sucking me in like that. You like it  _ahh_  don’t you  _nnng_? Like my taste and shape, violating your mouth  _unnnh_ like this?”

Oh god, he does! Kagami can’t speak with his mouth stuffed full of Kuroko but his body answers for him. Without warning, his eyelids grow heavy, his head spins, his hips freeze and frenzied heat bursts from his lower half, rupturing in wave after wave of sizzling pleasure.

He whimpers his orgasm into Kuroko’s cock. Blinking, Kuroko stops moving and looks over his shoulder to where long, white ropes of cum are dripping down Kagami’s stomach.

“You came just from sucking me off,” Kuroko pulls out, saliva and pre-cum trailing from his cock to Kagami’s lips. “How lewd, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami barely hears him, lost in the aftershocks pulsing through him. He  _does_  feel slender, masculine fingers track through the lube and semen on his body. His eyelashes flutter open in time to see Kuroko kneel between his legs, one hand disappearing underneath his ass.

The muscles in his belly clench in anticipation, even though he’s just climaxed. That anticipation is rewarded as his cheeks are spread and one well-oiled finger slides into his tight, hidden ring. He sucks in a wheezing breath, letting it out as Kuroko begins to explore the snug recesses of his ass. The finger withdraws, gliding slowly back in with a second one added next to it.

Kuroko plays with him like that, teasing and tormenting him until he’s writhing and crying out.

“What do you want, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko kisses the top of his thigh, lightly sucking on the damp skin. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

He can barely think at all, but Kagami manages to growl out, “Just fucking fuck me already, Kuroko.” Swallowing down a loud groan he adds a “Please” at the end.

“Fucking fuck you,” Kuroko’s sweet, pure, soft voice repeats. “Is that what you want, Kagami-kun, for me to fucking fuck you?”

“Yes, shit,  _please_ , Kuroko.”

“If you don’t, I will,” Aomine snarls, no longer touching himself because he almost came from watching Kuroko plow Kagami’s mouth.

“What Mine-chin said,” Mursakibara agrees, the snacks in his hands nearly crushed to pieces from his hands squeezing them.

Kise and Midorima say nothing, just watch with wide, lust-filled expressions.

Akashi smiles calmly, though his eyes are blazing as they scour Kagami from head to toe. “Now, now, children, don’t rush Testsuya. If he doesn’t do it right it will be harder for you all later.”

Aomine is on the verge of saying “who the fuck cares” but one glance from Akashi has him reclining back against the wall, fists clenched at his side while he tries to force his errant cock to calm the hell down.

Back on the bed, Kuroko spreads Kagami’s legs as wide as he can, wedging his small body between them. Seating his cock between rock-hard thighs, he finds Kagami’s wrinkled entrance, adjusts his angle, and sinks home.

Convulsing, Kagami feels arousal start to build inside him again. His dick twitches, coming back to life as Kuroko drives inside him with deep, forceful lunges. The sensation of Kuroko’s cock fucking its way into him is amazing, devastating. Unable to help himself, he wraps his legs around that slim waist.

Bracing his weight on slender but muscled forearms, Kuroko strokes harder, faster, deeper.

“Mmm, Kagami-kun, it’s so wonderful inside you,” he gasps hoarsely, the serenity he exhibited before broken by the damp, silken heat surrounding him. “I love being inside you, love fucking you. And you love it, too, don’t you?”

Something that sounds almost like a yes is torn from Kagami’s lips, but it’s the best he can manage, locked in a pleasure so powerful it steals his breath and reason.

“I’m close,” Kuroko moans, speeding up. “I’m going to cum, cum inside you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami wants to shout no, because he’s almost there, too, just a few more hard thrusts and he’ll explode again, but it’s too late. Biting his lip, Kuroko shoves forward hard and stills. Kagami can feel thick, hot fluid flooding his insides. His inner muscles clamp down, and Kuroko shudders once.

He’s breathing hard when he pulls out and falls limply over to Kagami’s side. He’s barely hit the mattress before Aomine is there.

“My turn,” he bares his teeth. "You’re such a little slut,” he hisses, grabbing both of Kagami’s legs and folding them against his chest, leaving Kagami vulnerable and exposed and wide open.

Aomine stares down at his body, covered in lube and semen, at his hole where Kuroko’s cum is dribbling out, and he curses, color riding high on his cheeks.

“Just like a bitch in heat, and now I’m going to fuck you like one.”

He’s already shed his clothes and lubed up so he doesn’t have to work too much to bury himself to the hilt inside Kagami. Aomine is longer than Kuroko, thicker, and the feel of his big cock cramming its way in makes the edges of Kagami’s vision go dark.

Fingernails scratch the hard angles of his hips, latching on there and digging in, caging Kagami in place for Aomine’s ruthless, sensual assault.

“No-not so hard,” Kagami wails, wrapping his hands around Aomine’s biceps.

“Shut up!” Aomine grunts. “You know you like it.”

He does. Kagami can’t refute him. It hurts, but in a good way. Tiny bombs start detonating along every nerve, making him dance and jump and quake like a puppet, with Aomine as the puppeteer and his cock the strings.

Shifting his angle, Aomine pulls Kagami closer and pounds him. His lips find Kagami’s in a brutal, possessive kiss. He bites and sucks at Kagami’s mouth like he wants to eat his way right inside. Kagami knows that the others love him, but Kuroko and Aomine are  _in_  love with him, and though Aomine is willing to share because he enjoys watching Kagami come apart, loves watching those red eyes go wide with pleasure, sometimes he likes to show everyone who Kagami truly belongs to.

The burn of penetration sizzles up Kagami’s spine. Aomine curses again, into his mouth, and jerks away to sink his teeth into the side of Kagami’s neck. He bites down hard, hard enough to leave a mark. Kagami shivers at the almost bestial action, but he doesn’t complain, instead bowing violently at the wicked pleasure it gives him.

Sucking at the stinging flesh, Aomine reaches between them, circling Kagami’s dick with his hand. Muscles in his cheek clenching, Aomine’s simmering blue gaze bores into Kagami’s as he hammers the other man roughly, hips slamming against the ass angled up for his every thrust.

The movements aren't smooth, controlled. Aomine fucks him like an animal, raw and fast, growling into Kagami’s throat. Kagami welcomes the onslaught, the feel of Aomine on him, in him. The hand on his shaft is almost as hot as the cock pummeling inside him. Pinned as he is with his knees digging into his chest, Kagami can’t really move, but he tries, rocking his lower half, drawing Aomine in even deeper.

“Fuck!” Aomine bites out, ramming with all his might, scooting Kagami up the bed until his head kocks against the headboard.

“Oh, oh,  _yesss_!” Insides pulsing, heart careening wildly, Kagami scores his nails along Aomine’s arms, cumming fiercely, seeing the whole world go white for a moment.

He can feel his inner walls squeeze Aomine’s cock with his climax. Spitting out an explicative, Aomine wrenches out of Kagami, moving up to hover over him. Through passion-slitted eyes, Kagami watches Aomine jerk his dick fast and furiously until he cums, splashing Kagami’s chest and face with his spunk. Marking his territory, Kagami thinks. Making sure Aomine is looking at him, he opens his mouth, catching the last few drops on his tongue.

Nostrils flaring, Aomine swoops down, sealing Kagami’s lips, sliding inside to lap up his own juice.

The kiss softens, and Aomine brushes sweaty red bangs off Kagami’s forehead, cupping his face and slowly tracing his tongue back and forth, nipping lightly at Kagami’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“I love you, dumbass,” he whispers low enough so that only Kagami can hear.

Smiling, Kagami briefly touches Aomine’s mouth with his finger. “Me, too. Retard.”

“Ahh, dammit, I want to go again!” Aomine embraces Kagami, enclosing him in warm, determined arms.

Of course, no one lets him.

Akashi is just a hairsbreadth faster than Kise in replacing Aomine on the bed.

“You’re quite a mess, Taiga,” he muses, taking in Kagami’s cum-splattered body. Pulling off his shirt, he tenderly cleans Kagami’s face and mouth.

As always, Kagami cannot tell what is going on behind those enigmatic dual-colored eyes, and it makes him nervous. Not knowing what the smaller man might do sends adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Sometimes Akashi holds him almost delicately, slowly rocking them both to orgasm. Other times he ties Kagami down, gags his mouth, reddens his ass with swift, stinging slaps, and then fucks Kagami like he has something to prove, holding Kagami’s cheeks apart while he pistons and grinds like a man possessed.

The dichotomy of the caring Akashi and the ruthless one keeps Kagami on the edge and, yes, it heightens his arousal, that mystery.

When Akashi turns Kagami on his side and presses their lips together to sip leisurely at Kagami’s mouth, he knows today it’s the kind Akashi before him. He relaxes, though in the darkest abyss of his soul he can admit to being just a tad disappointed. Whether it is Kuroko or Akashi, Kagami has discovered a hidden kink he never knew he had – being dominated by smaller men.

Akashi doesn’t barge in. He kisses Kagami with a slow sweetness that is both a coaxing and an invitation. Parting his lips, Kagami lets Akashi in, trembling a little at the slow glide of the other’s tongue over his. Cold hands,  _Akashi is always so cold_ , smooth over his chest, mapping the ridges of his ribs, down to his hips and even lower, and all the while Akashi kisses him, long and deep and so damn sensual Kagami can feel the heat start to churn in his belly once more.

Two fingers dip into his slick passage. He’s still not hard, but Akashi rectifies that, those cool fingers seeking and probing until they find the bundle of nerves that shoot sparks of white lightning from his ass to his groin. Akashi rubs the spot, pressing and massaging it. In a matter of moments, Kagami is hard again.

Ending the kiss, Akashi parts Kagami’s thighs with his knee, lifting one of Kagami’s legs and throwing it over his hip. The position allows Akashi to pull away his hand, release himself from his pants, and slip right inside. His fingers skate wetly back up Kagami’s body. The flesh piercing him is the only part of Akashi’s body that is warm, feverish in fact, and Kagami sighs at the heat and friction.

Side by side like this, Akashi’s face is even with Kagami’s chest. That’s not acceptable. The fingers that had played with his ass move up to his hair, carefully knotting there and pulling Kagami’s head down, stopping only when their foreheads touch.

They are so close Kagami can see the little bursts of gold and scarlet radiating out from Akashi’s odd but attractive pupils. He falls into those eyes, small noises trickling from his mouth each time Akashi undulates against him.

The slow build is driving him crazy. It itches deep down where he can’t reach but Akashi can if the other man would  _do_  it.

The words tumble out before he can stop them. “Harder, Akashi. Go harder, please.”

His voice is needy, throaty. Aomine grumbles, because Kagami had told him the opposite, but Kuroko, who had gotten up during Aomine’s turn, jabs him hard in the side.

Akashi smiles, the smile that gives his opponent on the court chills but makes Kagami tighten around him. A begging Kagami just flat out does it for him, and his sadistic tendencies try to rear their heads, but he manages to hold them at bay. There will be time enough for that later.

“As you wish, Taiga.”

Hooking his elbow under Kagami’s leg, Akashi lifts it higher and propels his hips forward, withdrawing all but the head of his cock from Kagami’s clinging tissues before shoving back in with all of his strength.

“Oh  _ooooooh_.”

One arm under him, Kagami’s other fumbles for Akashi’s waist, holding on tight. Breathing hard, sweat rolling down his chest, Akashi begins a relentless fucking that creates a series of searing quakes centered within Kagami’s stuffed, spasming ass.

Akashi doesn’t lose control until the end, when his polished moves give way to uneven, vigorous strokes. Shuddering with yet another orgasm, Kagami moans, dragging Akashi along with him. The smaller man doesn’t stop thrusting until he’s milked himself completely dry inside Kagami’s body.

When he pulls out, there’s a pornographic squelching sound. Kagami can feel Akashi’s and Kuroko’s combined cum stream out and down his leg. He should be embarrassed, and he is, but he’s feeling so much more than that. Feelings he can’t put into words, can only demonstrate with his body as Akashi presses a kiss to his head and melts way, swapping out with a nude Midorima who had managed to distract Kise.

Out of all of them, Midorima is always the most gentle. Gingerly rolling Kagami to his stomach, Midorima massages him, starting at his shoulders, working out the kinks with long, lean fingers. Kneading and rubbing, he caresses the muscles of Kagami’s back. It’s heaven and Kagami groans.

Descending, Midorima puts those talented hands on Kagami’s butt, paying special attention there, fingers teasing his crease but never venturing further.

“How does this feel, Kagami?” Midorima’s deep voice swims through the pleasurable fog surrounding him.

“Gooood,” he slurs, his three orgasms and Midorima’s magic fingers putting him into an almost hypnotic state of ecstasy.

He can’t see Midorima’s smile, but he can almost feel it.

His legs are next, thighs and calves turning to pudding under Midorima’s deft touch. Finally come his feet. Midorima takes one in his hand, pressing deep into the arch, circling the slightly ticklish skin with his thumbs.

Kagami laughs, then moans, a particularly hard motion curling his toes and making his cock jump with interest.

Midorima switches to his other foot, repeating the massage. Kagami’s dick is once again erect by the time Midorima finishes and when the taller man urges him to his knees, he goes willingly.

“I’m coming in now, Kagami,” he murmurs in Kagami’s ears.

Nodding, Kagami widens his stance to give Midorima room.

Draping himself over Kagami’s back, Midorima drags his cock up and down the crack of Kagami’s ass. It’s so wet and sticky there a sexy rumble vibrates up from his chest. When they first started this, Midorima had had his doubts, but not now, not with Kagami under him, looking so wild and sexy he has to clamp down on the base of his cock or risking cumming before ever sticking it in.

“Midorima,” Kagami breathes his name and that’s all it takes.

Leaning in, Midorima probes Kagami’s hole, pushing until the head pops past the opening. Dropping his weight onto Kagami’s back, Midorima nuzzles his neck and plunges home. He’s longer than all the men who came before him and Kagami can feel Midorima’s cock all the way in his belly.

“ _God!_ ” he shouts, cords in his neck straining as his body works to accommodate the man inside him.

Midorima moans, holding there for several seconds, moving only when Kagami drops his head to the mattress and relaxes.

Wet, smacking sounds couple with the creaking bedsprings. Every forward thrust of Midorima’s hips push more cum out of Kagami’s ass. It drizzles out of his thighs and onto the sheets beneath him.

Bandaged fingers find his mouth, prodding his lips. He parts them, letting two of the digits advance.

“Suck them,” Midorima orders and Kagami complies.

The bandages scrape the tender inside of his mouth, but not enough to make him stop. Swirling his tongue around them, he draws hard, cheeks hollowing. Midorima moves faster, using his fingers to fuck Kagami’s mouth like his cock is fucking Kagami’s ass.

Kagami’s body is heavy, his previous orgasms sapping some of his strength but he rocks back against Midorima anyway. This is what he wants. Hot. So hot. And hard and slick and fucking erotic. Midorima in his ass, slipping and sliding through the previous men’s essence, all of them watching.

Taking his wet, sopping fingers out, Midorima strokes them over Kagami’s neck, across his clavicle to his nipple. They are still a little sore from Kuroko’s earlier machinations and he hisses, but Midorima soothes the flesh with his fingers, petting and rubbing gently as he surges inside Kagami again and again and again.

“Now!”

He’s not sure if it’s his cry or Midorima’s or if it’s all in his head, but he accedes to the command and climaxes, jetting out cream that’s not as thick as before, but that’s still just as hot.

Midorima bites off a shout, muscles trembling with his own orgasm, pumping his seed so deep Kagami swears he can taste it on his tongue.

Kise muscles in the second Midorima finishes and pushes him away, smiling down at Kagami impishly.

“Finally. You made me wait, Kagamicchi.”

Kagami has to swallow a few times before he can speak. “I-I didn’t do anything.”

Shaking his head, Kise reaches down to skim his fingers through the copious amount of cum overflowing from Kagami’s ass.

“Yes, you did, you were so sexy you tempted the rest of them.”

Rubbing his fingers together, Kise seems mesmerized by the sticky fluid, watching as it forms thin lines between his thumb and index finger. When the line breaks, he brings his hand to Kagami’s mouth, nudging insistently. Kagami can smell the rich, musky scent, a mix of the four men who have already fucked him, and  _wants_  to taste, to lap and suckle up that cream. So he does.

Kise’s burnished eyes darken and his beautiful face wears an expression so sultry, so stunning, magazines all over Japan would kill to photograph him right at that moment.

In a whirlwind of motion, he tears off his clothes, grabs Kagami, and reverse their positions so that his back is to the headboard and Kagami is sitting in his lap. There is no foreplay because Kagami’s well-fucked body doesn’t need it and standing idly by while the others made Kagami sing was enough to prime Kise’s pump.

Fists curling into Kagami’s hips, he lifts the bigger man over his arousal and pushes down hard while he thrusts up just as fiercely.

“Ride me, Kagami.”

Kagami is tired but, with Kise looking at him with that face, filling up his body with a hard, satiny shaft, he finds the energy to move. Gripping Kise’s shoulders he swings his hips, rolling and rocking as fast as he is able.

Good, it’s so fucking good, and he knows he must look wanton, debauched, covered in semen, mouth slack and eyes glazed over, but he doesn’t care. He’s crying and mewling like a fucking kitten, tears now rolling down his face from the brutal pleasure his body has experienced, is experiencing. Kise groans, leans in and drinks his tears. This kittenish Kagami is all his, and he savors the knowledge.

Kisses are pressed all over Kagami's eyes, his nose, his lips and chin. Kise moves with Kagami, shoving deep each time Kagami bears down. To Kise, there is nothing like this, nothing like Kagami impaling himself on Kise’s cock, gyrating and trembling. The intoxicating scent of sweat and sex fills his lungs and he feels drunk from it. Opening his mouth onto the damp, soft nape of Kagami’s neck, he clamps down and sucks, right above Aomine’s bite mark.

“ _Hngg!_ ”Kagami whimpers, then screams because Kise rams up wildly as he jerks Kagami down.

Mouth attached to Kagami’s throat, Kise fucks for all he’s worth. Kagami can’t take it, cumming somewhere between the fifteenth and twentieth stroke. Still Kise doesn’t stop.

Tumbling Kagami onto his back, Kise shafts Kagami hard and deep. On the outside, he looks the most easy-going, the sweetest, but he has an untamed core that comes out sometimes on the court and here, in bed. Savage sensuality hardens his face. He reams Kagami almost violently, lashing the redhead with his driving cock.

Kagami can’t cum again, not yet, but he still cries and writhes and scratches at Kise’s back. His head falls back and he sees a naked Mursakibara squatting patiently at the edge of the bed, staring at him with inquisitive, violet eyes.

“Kaga-chin is so pretty,” he mumbles, one giant hand sliding across the mattress to pet Kagami’s sweaty red hair.

Unlike Kuroko, Kise doesn’t knock the other man away, too absorbed in his own pleasure to care.

“I’m cumming, Kagamicchi.  _I’m cumming_!” he howls, climaxing so hard both he and Kagami wince from the force of it.

Kagami’s insides are already filled to the bursting and Kise’s cum has nowhere to go so it spurts out on either side of his dick, drenching Kagami’s inner thighs.

After he catches his breath, he gives Kagami a sweet, almost chaste kiss, hugging Kagami before sliding off of him.

Murasakibara approaches and the bed sinks down under his weight. Just like Kuroko goes first, he always goes last. He’s big, bigger than Aomine, bigger than Midorima, and his enormous, broad cock hurts unless Kagami is loose and sopping already.

Stamina completely drained, Kagami doesn’t even twitch a muscle as Murasakibara takes his leg and throws it over one wide shoulder.

He inhales noisily at the first pinch of Murasakibara entering him. No matter how loose he is, that big cock always stretches him even as it slides into him like a knife through butter.

Humming, Murasakibara keeps going until he’s balls deep. Kagami’s heel digs into the mattress and spine comes up off the bed.

“Ah, Kaga-chin is so wet and squishy inside,” the taller man croons. He pulls out and pushes back in, and a wet, sucking noise accompanies the action. “It’s making such a naughty sound.”

Kagami flushes. Murasakibara seems to enjoy the obscene sound because deliberately moves in a way that fills the room with it. The thickness of his dick abrades the already raw tissues inside Kagami. His voice is blown from screaming with Kise, so all he can do is rasp out whimpers.

Without trying, Murasakibara is able to hit his cum button, repeatedly banging into it with every deep plunge.

“Kaga-chin likes that, doesn’t he?” Murasakibara whispers in that child-like way he has, “likes getting fucked by me and everyone.”

Kagami doesn’t reply. He doesn’t need to. Though it should be impossible, his dick is actually hard again. Fire burns in his balls. A huge palm and fingers brush across his groin to ring his hypersensitive sex, tugging an aching moan out of his throat.

Maybe it's because of all the sugar he eats but Murasakibara has no problem with endurance. In fact, he’s damn near the energizer bunny in the sack. He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts some more, until he’s dripping sweat, the perspiration darkening his violet hair to a deep indigo. Back he slides, forward he batters. The entire bed shakes, the wooden legs protesting under their combined weight, under the fierce movements.

Somehow Murasakibara’s tempo increases, his strokes become harder. Kagami is a mindless, smoldering ball of fire, burning from the inside out. His heart pounds in time with every pitch and heave of Murasakibara’s big body.

“Kaga-chin, Kaga-chin, Kaga-chin.”

The chanting reverberates all across his skin, make him even hotter.

Needing more, Murasakibara picks Kagami up as if he weighs no more than Kuroko. Most sports bore Murasakibara because he can do them without even trying, but this, this he likes. Kagami’s arms fumble for his shoulders, then his neck, looping around him as that red head burrows into his chest. A breathless chuckle tickles the back of Murasakibara’s throat, though he swells even larger inside Kagami.

Leaving the bed, he backs Kagami up against the wall without missing a single stroke. Kagami feels like he could fall at any moment but he knows he won’t. Murasakibara has held him like this before. Crossing his legs around the taller man’s waist, he clings to Murasakibara, jerking and shuddering every few seconds when the cock nearly splitting him open strikes deep.

Searching out Kagami’s lips, Murasakibara kisses him. His sweet, decadent taste floods Kagami’s mouth. Right after, Kagami shatters, weeping and shaking. He isn’t sure if he actually cums, he might not be able to for a while, but the unrelenting pleasure that rips through his belly is more than enough. Lights and shadows explode behind his eyes and if Murasakibara wasn’t holding him he would keel right over.

Murasakibara drives forward a few more times and stops. His dick pulsates within Kagami, saturating Kagami’s ass with another deluge of liquid heat.

Head lolling drunkenly, he slumps forward against Murasakibara’s shoulder, unable to move or think, all of his remaining energy focused just on breathing. He can hear muffled chatter around him. Kuroko firmly insists he needs a bath and an argument ensues over who gets to help him. Kagami could care less. All he wants to do is sleep, satisfied in both body and soul. What the seven of them have together might be wrong in the eyes of the rest of the world, but with Murasakibara cuddling him, Kuroko gently petting his shoulder, and Aomine stepping in to rub soothing circles along his back while the others prepare the bathroom, he can’t bring himself to give a damn about what anyone else thinks.

end


End file.
